


Book of Zach

by rcbot



Category: Buzzfeed The Try Guys (Web Series)
Genre: Buzzfeed, Drinking, Eugene is bi, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Jealously, Kisses, M/M, Mild Smut, NSFW, Ned is a dad, No Angst, Obliviousness, Parties, Possible smut, Slow Burn, The Try Guys, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Underage Drinking, Zach is a cutie, hangovers, keith is an angel, pinning, probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-01 10:32:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14518566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rcbot/pseuds/rcbot
Summary: A hand full of fics of the guys.





	1. Cuddle party

**Author's Note:**

> FINALLY A FANFIC WITH KEITH AND ZACH YA DON'T SEE THOSE OFTEN  
> I might update late bc currently I'm sick, I have cellulitis in my arm, rendering it hard to do anything so I'll try to update as soon as I can

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ya don’t see many Zach and Keith fics. Well here you go.  
> ♡♡ ♡  
> 

“This might just be the worst movie I’ve ever seen. Emphasis on worst,” Complained Keith, his hand grasping for another fist full of popcorn in his bowl, despite the food definitely being cold by now.

Zach and Keith had been at their movie marathon for a few hours, only viewing two and a half films so far. Both were a bit pouty about Eugene and Ned not being able to join them for their weekly movie marathon. Ned’s absence was due to his to night with his wife. Normally it would be on Wednesday, but they had missed it, so they had to make it up for tonight. And Eugene’s poignant excuse was having to take care of his sick dog, and no one gave him shit for that.

“It’s not extremely terrible; we’ve seen worse,” Zach nonchalantly explained, leaning ahead to get a better sight of the scene. They were watching some stupid, under budget movie that thry found on Netflix, and it was just as bad as they had initially thought.. Keith offered an amplified, dramatic sigh, his feet shifting in their locus, which just happened to be in Zach’s lap.

“Hmm...” Zach’s taller counterpart elaborated, dragging around the ‘Hmm’ sound like a heavy bag that he couldn’t pick up, “Nope it’s still pretty bad.” Zach gave a small chuckle, repositioning his back until it was flush against the couch. They laid in a comforting yet somehow awkward quiet for a while, and that was all that Zach could remember.

“Zach...,” A deep voice murmured close into his ear, a voice that was serious but contained a bit of anxiety and concern.

The voice said his name close to twice more until he woke, his head rising to meet another half way, but the latter pulling their face away before they got too close.  Zach dragged his hands up his slender torso to rub his sleepy and half closed eyes.  “Oh hey, Keith,”  After what seemed like too long, he eventually figured out where he was and who woke him.  “Did I fall asleep?” 

It was not uncommon for Zach to spontaneously pass our during a movie, especially if they were up late just to watch them.  The dull light of the television washed over his eyes, and he could just make out the outline of where Keith was in front of him. 

“Uh, yeah, but it’s no big deal, it’s like, 1:27 anyways.  We should probably sleep.”   Zach could agree without hesitation.  Both men had agreed to Zach staying at Keith’s apartment to watch the movies because it would have been too late for Zach to drive home.  It wasn’t weird to stay over at each other’s apartments, all of the Try Guys did it most of the time when they visited, but Zach felt somehow more awkward when it was only Keith and himself.  It felt stupid for him to feel like that, compared to the things all of them filmed together, it was nothing.  But at the same time, it was everything.

“Yeah, let’s do that,”  The smaller answered, mumbling in his sleepy haze.  The TV’s light hit just the right area where it was directly onto Keith’s face as what appeared to be a very playful smile lingered.  Admittedly, from angle in which he lied, it looked like a pretty unnerving grin, but Zach could barely understand anything in the mist of his sleepy and slow episode.  

The couch shifted under him, and suddenly Keith was laying down in front of him, a wide grin still on his stupidly adorable face.  “Come lay with Uncle Keith,”  Long arms ghosted around Zach’s sides, and he giggled lightly.  “Don’t call yourself ‘Uncle Keith’ if you’re offering that.  It’s weird.”  Keith only shrugged, watching closely as his smallest counterpart collapsed on top of his chest.  

Keith was pretty thrilled that Zach was compliant.  Maybe it’s because he was tired or he didn’t really know Keith’s reasoning, but he couldn’t find the will to care.  Hesitating, he placed a hand onto Zach’s shoulder, hoping not to disturb him as much as he was sure he already had done.  The touch was light, more to test the waters before diving right in.  Zach had no reaction that Keith could see, so he suppressed a smile of mischief, and moved a hand down to his back, the other one following suit.  

Keith really wanted to kiss him right now.  Anywhere, he wouldn’t care as long as he got a taste.  Maybe that would dull the pain of having to deal with his co-workers constant obliviousness to Keith’s blunt flirting, or his clear interest in him as opposed to most others.  He breathed slowly into his chest, barely making any movement save for the occasional moving of his arms. Keith managed to get a sample of the lingering smell that Zach always seemed to nurse. It was a sweet smell, with what seemed like caramel and coffee. A distinct smell, it was, but Keith loved the combination, which fit Zach perfectly. 

Keith could feel himself slowly falling asleep, which wasn’t his original intention of inviting his best friend to a cuddle party with Uncle Keith.  He wanted to stay up all night, all day, watching and feeling the comforting weight of the smaller male on top of him.  It didn’t help that the sight of Zach sleeping made him tired as well. 

And the last thing Keith could remember was staring at the top of Zach’s head, and his fingers intertwined with the soft, thin material of his friends shirt.  The last thing he could think about before drifting off was Zach.


	2. Suggestions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can I get uhhhh some suggestions?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Help pls

So uh I need some suggestions to make fics

Comment plots and parings, so far I'm only experienced in making work about the try guys cuz they're my boys and also the unsolved team.

So yeah comment and I'll do it thanks have a nice day.


	3. Zagene prompts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FIRST: follow me on tumblr @rxbot pls thanks???
> 
> Some cute prompts of fics I may write  
> Comment the one or ones you want me to do and give me feedback  
> I’ll add onto this

Highschool band au:

Eugene, Ned and Keith are in a ‘band’ toghter which they do just for fun.  They really want to get into an upcoming talent show to get noticed more by the school and beyond.  Need becomes acquainted with Zach because Zach is friends with Ned’s girlfriend, Ariel.  Ned introduces Zach to Keith and Eugene and they all pretty much get along.  Zach promises to contribute to the band by getting them noticed by the public and the school.  He works for the school newspaper and has connections which could get them on the public paper as well.  On top of that, Zach is good with computers and filming.  He soon joins their squad snd gets along with everyone.  Eugene didn’t mind the idea of Zach at first, but he got to know him and he likes him more than he’d ever thought he could.  [Basically pinning!Eugene and oblivious!Zach, plus slow burn]

 

Spy au:

Eugene has lived in a family of spies his whole life, but had never gotten the opportunity to go on a mission himself, which was one of his biggest frustrations. That is until he is tasked with going on a mission undercover as an employee at a major company in California:  _BuzzFeed._   He earns a job there and starts as soon as possible.  He works in a desk with four other guys; Keith, Ned, and Zach.  He befriends them and becomes a  _Try Guy._   He was informed of his achievements by the spy organization that he was born into, but was tasked with getting more and more acquainted with the smallest of his group, Zach Kornfeld.  It was apparently because he knew the most about this organization.  They get closer to one another and Eugene falls in love, as well as Zach.


	4. come back to bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eugene has been working himself to death; Zach fixes it.

Recently, Zach found that his boyfriend had been working a little bit too much.  He would insist that he was fine, using some pathetic excuses as to why he’s tired, or why he didn’t want to go for lunch with the rest of the guys.  This ‘project’ that Eugene had constantly reminded would be ‘life changing’, and Zach never doubted him, but he knew better than to let him work himself so hard.

It was beyond irritating, especially when he would wake up in some hours past midnight, dependant on finding tousled hair tickling the skin on his neck, or strong, trusting arms secured around him.  But nothing was there.  An empty space next to him that remained only to taunt Zach.  He felt like there was nothing he could do.

It played out just like that one night, where he had awaken from something stupid, like a small noise, or perhaps the shuffle of bed skeets as dogs shifiting at his feet.  This time it was the haunting feeling of being alone that shook him hard enough to wake.

Something about knowing that his partner was still very much awake, probably in the living space, tapping away at the keyboard to the computer made Zach a bit hot under the collar.  It wasn’t only the fact that Eugene wasn’t present in bed to hold him and be there when Zach needed to fall back asleep, but more so that Eugene didn’t take care of himself when he got too busy with his enterprises.  Zach’s frustrations eventually grew too much to contain, so he took action.

Stirring from the comfortable bed, adorned with a creamy coloured cover and grey sheets, some clothing also strewn into the mess, Zach slowly got up and out of the room, only to take a thin blanket with him.  He expected to fall asleep out in the living room again if he failed in convincing his boyfriend to accompany him in bed.  As suspected, Eugene was laying around the two couches, taking up most of the room.  His eyes were closely glued to the laptop screen that was resting comfortably upon his chest.  The laptop moved up and down in time with its users breaths, and the screen casted blinding light on his face.

Zach silently, as silently as he could be, made it to the side of the couch where Eugene was, sitting on the edge of the couch, about where his hips were.                                                          
“ ’Gene,”  The smaller demanded with a semi-harsh tone, but his eyes were half closed, a sleepy expression on his face, making his demands seem more like whining than an order, “Come to bed; I miss you.”  Zach placed his hand his partners, ultimately stopping him from using that hand.

Eugene smiled, but it was a tired grin, almost forced, and it didn’t look very sincere, “Zach, babe, give me a few more minutes, I’m almost done, I promise.”  His face was stern at the end, but Zach wasn’t having it.  All of the ’Babes’ and promises of ‘A few more minutes’ were not going to stop him from getting what he wanted.

“You say that every time, Gene; if it’s only a few more minutes, you can do it tomorrow, can’t you?”  He knew he had struck a nerve with the conflicted expression on Eugene’s face.  His eyes seemed to alternate back and fourth between the computer on his chest, or the love of his life right in his reach.

Zach offered a pout on his face; a look that could kill a man– especially if that man is your boyfriend.  It was a child’s expression, sure, but that did not discourage Zach from using it constantly to get what he wants.  A mix between cute and stern, all on Zach’s face was enough for him to give up the stubborn tough guy act.

Eugene sighed, feigning disappointment, but in some weird way, he was happy Zach has woken up in the middle of the night from missing him, and sought him out for comfort.  Eugene felt as though he should take a break from the work, but he needed a push in order to do so, and Zach did just that.

“Fine,”  He closed the laptop, not even checking to see if his worked had saved, for his was too tired and too far gone to care, and placed the device on the coffee table nearest to him.  Zach smiled, one that he didn’t need light to see, he could sense it from a mile away.  “You’re no fair, you know?”

“And you’re a stubborn ass, and you know it,”  Zach mumbled, leaning lazily forward to finally– _finally_ – get some real attention from this recalcitrant man.

Eugene laughed, a whole hearted laugh, one that presented exhaustion– but not exhaustion toward Zach, but more at himself and his work.  “I know it.”  The taller leaned into his partner, his head rested on his shoulder, arms loosely wrapped around Zach’s waist.  Zach leaned into Eugene, face nudging at his hair affectionately.  They froze just like that for some time, enjoying each other and indulging in one anothers company.

Zach eventually broke the peaceful quiet, and asked in a soft, hesitant vouce, “Wanna go to bed?”

“Yeah, right here,”  Eugene didn’t give Zach time to say anything, pulling his smaller boyfriend into a secure hug on his chest, still warm from the laptop previously mounted onto it.  He leaned back, fully laying on the couch, Zach above him, they way they both enjoyed this.  “ ’m too tired to walk.” 

Zach giggled into his chest, a sound that ignited his heart into flames, wanting more than before to keep Zach for his own, forever, and keep him safe.  

They decided not to speak for a few moments, keeping small intervals for speaking, as if they might say the wrong thing, so they kept the words as if they might run away, and only used them when they were ready.  Then they remained quiet for a few more minutes.  The very last thing they said to one another was “I love you.”  Punctuated by small kisses, then a big, sloppy one directly onto the mouth, then falling far, far, into a deep sleep in each other’s embraces; their own little slice of heaven.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been pretty busy and I have a lot of ideas for fics, but I just wrote this small one to get my mind of stuff, so I hope it’s good!  
> Leave Kudos and comment if you want??  
> My Tumblr - @/rxbot  
> My Instagram - @/kxrndaddy


End file.
